Momentos Disney
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Un recopilación de escenas de Disney con ligeros (y no tan ligeros) cambios para que cierto íncubo y cierto Poseedor siempre terminen juntos. Advertencias dentro. Yaoi, si no gusta no lean.
1. El cadáver del novio

¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores! Hoy vengo a traerles una nueva historia, o historias más bien, pues lo prometido es deuda (y ya que Yuue y Marta-san me insistieron en esto), aquí me tienen rompiéndome el seso para escribir buenas escenas de pelis de Disney emparejando a mi nuevo OTP: GilbertxPesadilla.

Bueno, aquí vamos, no me hago responsable por ningún trauma psicológico o que se queden obsesionados con la pareja.

**Advertencias: **Ya que son escenas de Disney no hay mucho, solo bastante Occ en Pesadilla, como siempre. En algunos capítulos hare dos escenas, invirtiendo los papeles (Ejemplo: En este capítulo Gilbert primero representa a Víctor y Pesadilla a Emily, luego es al revés ¿lo entienden?).

**Película: **Corpse Bride (El cadáver de la novia) de Tim Burton.

**Dedicatorias: **A Yuue y a Marta-san que me prestaron a sus hijos para mis delirios ¡Esto es por ustedes! :3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**El cadáver del novio**_

Gilbert suspiró, frustrado, avergonzado pero sobretodo encabronado ¡¿Quiénes se creían sus padres para casarlo con una chica que ni siquiera conocía?! Bien, les había dado el beneficio de la duda pero Jane era la más horrible bruja que jamás hubiera conocido, no importara su linda cara, que por cierto le daban ganas de quemar con un litro de aceite y un cerillo.

Pero qué remedio, era la única opción para salvar a su familia y, la verdad sea dicha, aparte de un matrimonio forzado ¿Quién se iba a casar con un fenómeno de pelo violeta, y caninos tan afilados que más parecían colmillos? Sin importar que, en primer lugar, a él ni le fueran las tías.

Para ponerle la cerecita al pastel ("_de bodas, por supuesto"_ pensó con ironía) se había equivocado como unas mil veces en los votos; ya no sabía si eran los nervios, la presión o las ganas contenidas de vomitar por tener que casarse con una chica. La cuestión es que acabó huyendo del lugar, terminando en los lindes del bosque, preguntándose cómo era que su vida se había ido al carajo tan pronto.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decir unas cuantas palabras?- se regañó a sí mismo- ¡Si quiero puedo hacerlo!

Decidido, se aclaró la garganta.

-Con esta mano, yo aliviare tus penas- dijo firmemente- Tu copa nunca estará vacía, porque yo seré tu vino- entono haciendo un gesto con la mano como si sostuviera una copa.- Con esta vela, yo alumbrare tu camino.

Dando un par de pasos entono lo último, poniendo el anillo en una rama que se parecía ligeramente a una mano.

-Con este anillo, te pido que seas mío.

Una sonrisa se construyó en la cara del pelivioleta, mas no duró mucho, cambiándose a una de horror cuando la supuesta rama lo tomo fuertemente por la muñeca y la tierra alrededor de esta comenzaba a temblar.

Asustado, intento apartarse, pero solo logro levantar algo consigo: ¡Un cadáver! Ni más ni menos; delante de él estaba un joven pelinegro más grande que él, de ojos azules, tan azules como su piel que señalaba su estado de muerto, vestía un traje muy parecido al suyo, solo que en este caso la corbata y el pañuelo eran de color rojo, aparte de que estaba ajado dejando ver sus costillas. Para pesar de su, ya de por sí, dañada psique, el cadáver abrió la boca y dijo una sola palabra:

-Acepto

Y, damas y caballeros, eso fue más de lo que la pobre mente de Gilbert pudo manejar por aquel día así que sacó su pañuelo y lo ondeó como una bandera de rendición antes de desmayarse en el acto.

-Pobrecillo- dijo Pesadilla (que así se llamaba el joven recién despertado de la tumba) con una risita un tanto maliciosa- debe haberle costado pedirme matrimonio.

_~Ö~_

-¡Me mentiste!- acusó Gilbert una vez que volvieron al mundo de los muertos- ¡Fuiste a ver a esa otra!

-¿¡Que no entiendes?! ¡Tú eres la otra! Quiero decir ¡El otro!- respondió Pesadilla exasperado.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ella es la otra!- rebatió el pelivioleta sin hacer caso del error de géneros- ¡Te casaste conmigo!

-Él tiene un punto- apunto Erick, el juez y sabio de los muertos, desde su atrio donde disfrutaba del regaño que estaba recibiendo el pelinegro de su "esposo".

-Y-Yo, yo creí que todo iba de maravilla- sollozo Gilbert con profundas lagrimas que hicieron que uno de sus ojos se botara, rodando a los pies de Pesadilla.

Este, sintiendo un poco de lastima por el otro, tomo el globo ocular y se lo tendió.

-Esto no va a funcionar-le dijo intentando que su voz se oyera amable (en lo cual era pésimo).

-¿Por qué? Sniff, sniff Es por mi ojo ¿verdad?- razonó el pelivioleta volviéndose a colocar el ya mencionado órgano.

-Claro que no, tu ojo es… bello- contesto Pesadilla volteándose para que no viera la mueca que hizo al decir lo último.- Pero somos diferentes, quiero decir, tu estas muerto.

-Eso debiste considerarlo antes de casarte conmigo-dijo Gilbert todavía llorando un poco.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que fue un error? ¡Jamás me casaría contigo!- exclamó Pesadilla perdiendo la paciencia.

Gilbert se congelo en su lugar, altamente herido por sus palabras; sin decir otra palabra, pues temía que si abría la boca empezaría a rogarle al pelinegro que se quedara, se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Pesadilla no pudo evitar sentirse como una completa mierda y el "Imbécil" de parte de Erick, no lo ayudo en nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y eso es todo… por hoy (aunque no tengo ni idea de cuando volveré a actualizar). Espero les haya gustado, creo que para el próximo capítulo hare una escena de Mulan o La princesa y el sapo, quien sabe.

Si acaso alguien quiere alguna escena específica, solo dígamelo (se vale repetir películas); solo debo advertirles que mis conocimientos de Disney se quedan en las películas viejitas (El rey león, La sirenita, La bella durmiente, etc), no me interesan las pelis con personas así que son raras las que conozco, tomen eso en cuenta, por favor.

Detalle curioso: Cuando me imagino a Gilbert como humano, siempre veo que tiene dos mechones de pelo que se paran de forma que parecen unos "cuernos", es que, admítanlo, Gilbert sin sus cuernos no es Gilbert XD.

También la última frase que dijo Pesadilla es irónica porque, con este, ya son dos fics en los que se casa con Gil, aunque sea por error XD.

Eso es todo ¡Nos vemos! ¡Lidya fuera!


	2. El bello durmiente

¡Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta serie ¡Como ustedes pidieron!

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Película: **The Sleeping Beauty (La bella Durmiente) de Disney.

**Dedicatorias: **A Martha-san y a Melanie-chan que me pidieron esta escena en particular.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pues si quieres yo puedo ser tú príncipe azul-dijo Pesadilla casi causándole un paro cardiaco al pobre Gilbert y parando abruptamente la canción que este estaba cantando.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! - grito el pelivioleta sacándoselo de encima y volteando para encararlo- ¡Si crees que puedes tocarme sin mi permiso tu… tu… tu no estas nada mal- termino diciendo mirando de arriba abajo al joven pelinegro, pintándose en sus labios una sonrisa hambrienta.

-Espera, que para mí no te ves como una doncella-comento Pesadilla mirándolo confundido.

-¿Y yo cuando he dicho que soy una doncella?- se ofendió Gilbert.

-B-Bueno, la voz sonaba como la de una chica-explico el ojiazul poniéndose algo verde al comprender que le había tirado los tejos a un hombre- además, tienes el cabello largo.

\- ¡Agggh! ¡Otra vez no!- exclamo el otro con frustración- ¡Cada vez que un chico guapo me habla es porque cree que soy mujer! ¡Voy a arrancarles las alas a esos putos Hados!

-¿Hados?- intervino Pesadilla.

-Sí, ya sabes, mis Hados padrinos, como Príncipe yo-

-¡¿Príncipe?! ¿Eres de la realeza?- pregunto escéptico el pelinegro- Porque no vistes como uno- comento mirando los humildes ropajes y la capa algo ajada que vestía el menor.

-Sí lo soy, esto es solo una fachada para protegerme- gruño Gilbert sentándose en un tronco, cruzando las piernas de una manera un tanto femenina- pues tengo una maldición que me matara en mi cumpleaños 16.

-¿Una maldición? ¿Y iras a creer que yo me trago eso?- contesto Pesadilla con sarcasmo.- Para empezar, este Reino tiene una princesa no un príncipe y se va a casar conmigo.

-Espera ¿has dicho que se casara contigo?- se asombró el pelivioleta pero no por el motivo que el otro creía- ¿de casualidad no serás el Príncipe Pesadilla?

-Sip, yo **sí **losoy-contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante.

Y con eso, Gilbert comenzó a desternillarse de la risa.

-¡¿Pero qué te da tanta risa, mocoso?!- se enfureció Pesadilla.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Pu-Pues es porque eres el pobre idiota al que mis padres engañaron!- contesto el menor apenas conteniendo la risa- Te dijeron que tenían una hija, me iban a poner un vestido y no te ibas a enterar hasta la Luna de miel ¡Jajajaja! ¡De solo imaginarme tu cara- jajajajaja!

-¡Cállate!- ordeno Pesadilla con la cara un poco roja por haber sido engañado de esa manera- ¡Que te calles niño maldito!

-Bueno, bueno, pero no tienes por qué enojarte- lo calmo Gilbert- quizás podamos hacer un trato y todos contentos, después de todo, te necesito para liberarme de mi maldición.

-¿Trato? No creo que tengas algo que me interese- fue la respuesta.

-¿Mucho dinero para lo que quieras y la oportunidad de cortejar a mi prima, la Condesa IA?- pregunto Gilbert con fingida inocencia.

-¿Cómo rayos-?

-Debo conocer a mi futuro esposo ¿no?- dijo el pelivioleta encogiéndose de hombros, aparentando tranquilidad; lo cierto es que su prometido siempre le había parecido alguien interesante y estaba feliz de que fuera a casarse con él pero era obvio que el otro no.- Si tú me ayudas con esto podemos montar un teatro en que ambos seamos felices.

-¿Y que se supone que haga?-interrogo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado; si esto le ayudaba a tener a IA él no se iba a negar.

-Mira, la maldición dice que en mis 16 años voy a picarme con el uso de una rueca-

-¿Un qué?

-No sé, mi padre nunca me ha dejado estar cerca de una de esas cosas. Bueno, el caso es que voy a caer en un sueño eterno cuando pase y necesito que un príncipe me despierte con un beso- concluyo Gilbert.

-¿Tengo que besarte?- pregunto el pelinegro con cara de asco.

-¿Qué es un beso por todo lo que siempre soñaste?- respondió el menor sintiéndose un poco herido por esa reacción.- ¿Trato?

-Trato-acepto el mayor estrechando su mano.

En eso oyeron voces que se acercaban a donde estaba.

-Rayos, son mis hados-gruño Gilbert- vete, ellos no deben saber de ti.

Pesadilla asintió, desapareciendo en un instante entre los árboles.

-Un carajo contigo, Gilbert, siempre desapareciéndote- lo regaño Jeff, el "líder" de sus Hados padrinos.

-Un carajo contigo, Jeff, que siempre me encuentras- fue la contestación nada amable del muchacho.- Yo creo que el mal humor se debe a que las mallas te aprietan los-

-Vamos, cálmense-lo interrumpió Liu, el más sensato de los tres hados.- No hay necesidad de pelear.

-Claro que lo hay, este chico es un problema, además de un pervertido- gruño Jeff agitando sus alas furiosamente.

-Lo de pervertido no es mi culpa- contesto el pelivioleta- es tuya, por cogerte tan fuerte a BEN que desde los diez años llevo oyéndolos.

El mencionado, que prefería nunca intervenir, se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¿Por qué nos odias tanto?- quiso saber el rubio.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Más bien es ¿Por qué no debería odiarlos?!- grito el príncipe- Voz de ángel, figura fina, cabello sedoso ¡¿Qué clase de dones son esos para un chico?! ¡Los odio!

-Bebimos mucho aquel día, no era nada personal- se excusó BEN ante las acusaciones, con buen motivo, del pelivioleta.

-Así que por eso parece chica- dijo Pesadilla, mirando desde su escondite como Gilbert intentaba arrancarle las alas a Jeff.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y eso fue todo por hoy, mis queridos lectores; ojalas les haya gustado, los haya hecho reír y les haga pedirme más, porque eso es precisamente lo que quiero ;D.

Solo quiero dar un pequeño aviso y disculpa adelantada: Si en estos días ven que no actualizo mucho o no contesto rápidamente los cometarios o mp, por favor no se enojen, en mi escuela se están poniendo un poco pesados con las tareas y no me dan tiempo ni de respirar XP.

Ahora pienso actualizar solo los fines de semana, trayéndoles lo más que pueda pero habrá excepciones (tanto buenas como malas) así que solo les pido un poco de paciencia ¿okay? De antemano, gracias.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Lidya fuera!


	3. Nigthmare Pan y Gilberella

¡Holitas, mis queridos lectores! Aquí de nuevo, después de dos semanas de inactividad que seguro nunca me dejaran olvidar ¡Perdón! TT-TT Antes de que me ponga a llorar vayamos con el capítulo de hoy.

**Advertencias: **Posibilidades de arruinarles la infancia pero eso ya lo sabían ¿no? XD.

**Películas: **Peter pan y La cenicienta.

**Dedicatorias: **A Marta-san y Melanie-san que me pidieron cada una de estas escenas, respectivamente.

**Notas: **Que IA me perdone… y de paso, que también lo haga Slenderman.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Peter pan**_

Y entonces a Gilbert se le prendió el foco, teniendo a su héroe de los cuentos ahí enfrente, todo guapo y demás, no era para menos que para conseguir un besito.

-¿Sabes lo que es un beso?- pregunto aparentando inocencia… que de inocente no tenía ni un pelo el chaval, por algo era él el que se encargaba de inventar aquellos cuentos llenos de sangre, groserías y romance para entretener a sus hermanos.

-¿Un beso?- inquirió Nigthmare confundido, nunca había oído de algo como eso.- No ¿Qué es eso? ¡Muéstrame que es!- exigió.

El pelivioleta no pudo menos que obedecerle gustosamente… o al menos lo intento.

Pues IA, la pequeña hada que acompañaba a Nigthmare, le jalo del cabello con una fuerza que era increíble tomando en cuenta lo pequeña que era; IA estaba roja, literalmente, de ira, gritándole quien sabe que cosas en la cara a Gilbert, quien, aun solo oyendo un tintineo, pudo asegurar que le estaba mentando la madre con groserías que ni los peores rufianes del mundo deberían decir.

-"Le contestaría como debería, pero soy un señorito, y los señoritos no contestan"- se dijo Gil con gesto indignado- Creo que no le caigo bien a tu amiguita.

-Sí, es que se pone celosa-le informo Nigthmare riéndose.

-Es muy bonita- admitió el jovencito en un intento de llevarse bien con la hada.

IA solo respondió con un tintineo dándole la espalda.

-Pues ella dice que eres muy feo-tradujo el pelinegro sin asomo de vergüenza.

Gilbert se dijo que en cuanto pudiera rociaría insecticida en la cara de aquella hada castaña y presumida.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_**La Cenicienta**_

-¡Póngala bien, con un demonio! - le ordenó Jane al paje real golpeándole la cabeza- ¡Papá, me la está probando mal a propósito! –sollozo haciendo un berrinche.

-Hija, cálmate- la calmó Zalgo intentando no despertar al Duque.

-¡Pero, pero, es que… míralo! – exclamó Jane azotando al paje contra el piano, quien hacia vanos intentos de calzarle la zapatilla, que obviamente no le quedaba.

Tanto alboroto despertó al Duque Shadowlurker.

-¡Basta ya de engaños!- gruño el hombre- Si pudiéramos pasar a la siguiente.

-Ya vera como a mí sí me queda- aseguró Nina con una sonrisa más falsa que el discurso de un político y más fea que pegarle a Jesús en semana Santa.

El pobrecito paje solo suspiro, pensando en que en dos meses se retiraba.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Gilbert había terminado de anudar las sabanas para crear una cuerda, y miraba hacia abajo un poco aprensivo.

-Espero que estas sabanas no sean de mala calidad como todo lo que me dan esta casa- se dijo antes de bajar.

Como parecía ser costumbre en su vida, la mala suerte hizo que la cuerda se rompiera cuando casi iba a llegar, haciendo que se cayera de trasero al suelo, apenas cachando el dichoso zapatito de cristal; par de aquel que le habían probando a Nina sin mucho resultado ya que su pie de caballo no entro ni a madrazos.

Sus hermanastras estaban llorando a moco tendido, pues el Duque decía que debía retirarse.

-No hay más doncellas en esta casa espero- digo supongo- dijo Shadowlurker más que cansado de todo aquello, el seguía diciendo que la doncella que había bailado con el Príncipe Pesadilla tenía algo raro, sin mencionar el inusual color de cabello.

-No su Señoría- contesto Zalgo que con un movimiento disimulado hizo tropezar al paje haciendo que la zapatilla diera contra el suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos.

-¡Noooo!- grito Shadowlurker horrorizado- No, no, no, ¿Qué le voy a decir al Rey? ¡El Rey! ¡Slenderman va a cortarme el cuello!- sollozo junto a los restos del zapatito.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarle- aseguro Gilbert entrando por la puerta, causando una exclamación de sorpresa.

-No, no, ya nadie puede ayudarme- se lamentó el Duque sin mirarlo.

-¿Ni aunque le diera otra zapatilla?- interrogó el pelivioleta con una sonrisa.

-Ni aunque me- ¡¿Qué?! - Shadowlurker tomo el zapatito asombrado- C-como es que tu- ¡Tu!- exclamo poniéndose en pie y tomando por los hombros a Gilbert- ¡Tú eres con quien bailo el príncipe! ¡Eres perfecto!

-P-Pero soy hombre-balbuceo Gil no creyéndose su buena suerte.

-¡Que importa! Eres justo lo que le hace falta al Príncipe Pesadilla para que se le baje lo engreído- le dijo Shadow con alegría- ¡Vámonos! ¡El Rey me debe 500 dólares!- exclamó feliz jalando al joven hacia al carruaje solo para detenerse frente a Zalgo- Y no se preocupe Señor, si todavía quiere estar emparentado con la familia real estaría encantado de salir con usted- le dijo con un guiño.

-¡Nos vemos en el infierno!- se despidió Gilbert carcajeándose.

Dejando atrás a unas Nina y Jane muriéndose de la envidia, y a un Zalgo replanteándose su vida y viendo los pros de una relación gay.

_FIN_


	4. El Príncipe Nigth Mare

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!,… ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡GOOOOMENEEEE! TT-TT Sé que deben odiarme, aborrecerme y-y y todo lo que termine con erme pero no fue mi intención, lo juró, si alguien hay que echarle la culpa es de la escuela, de los exámenes más exactamente.

Sin más disculpas de mi parte y si me llegan a perdonar, aquí el capítulo de hoy.

**Película: **Aladdin

**Advertencias: **Un poquito mucho de Occ en Pesadilla.

**Dedicatoria: **A Marta-san que me pidió esta escena y a todas las personas que me tenían por desaparecida.

**Notas: **Perdóname Vicius… XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gilbert se encontraba todavía lamentándose un poco en su cuarto, no podía creer que el Visir Zalgo hubiera ejecutado a Pesadilla así nada más, aquel muchacho que había conocido en el Bazar había sido su primer amigo… y si debía ser sincero, también le había parecido atractivo.

-¡Príncipe Gilbert! – oyó un grito proveniente del balcón.

Ugh, el dichoso Príncipe Nigth Mare, uno más al que tendría que espantar.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡S-Soy yo, el Príncipe Nigth!- llegó la contestación mientras él se paraba.

-No tengo intención de hablar contigo- le gruño.

Su enorme Tigre y único amigo, Vicius se levantó con lo que casi se podría definir con una sonrisa malicioso, antes de ir a rasgar un poco las ropas del nuevo pretendiente.

-¡E-Espera, lindo gatito, lindo gatito, tranquilo! - oyó que se defendía Nigth quitándose su negro turbante en un intento de tranquilizar al felino- ¡Con un demonio, Príncipe venga a controlar a su mascota!- le termino gritando de una manera no muy propia en alguien de la realeza.

-Espera, Vicius- detuvo al tigre- ¿Yo te conozco de algún otro lugar?- le pregunto a Nigth, ahora que lo veía de cerca su rostro le recordaba mucho a… pero no era posible.

-"Dile la verdad"- le susurró el Genio Erick en la oreja al Mendigo vuelto Príncipe pero Pesadilla lo aparto con un gesto.

-No, claro que no- fue su contestación.

-Te pareces a alguien que conocí en el Bazar- insistió Gilbert ahora sospechando.

Eso puso en guardia a Pesadilla.

-No, eso no es posible, yo no voy al Bazar, como soy un príncipe- mis sirviente s-son los que van al Bazar, es más, mis sirvientes tienen sirvientes que van por ellos al Bazar así que no es posible que yo hubiera estado en el Bazar, soy un príncipe- fue la enredada explicación que dio Nigth con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A Gilbert no lo engañaba, así que decidió jugar un poco con él.

-Sí, un príncipe, como lo soy yo- le dijo con una caída de ojos muy seductora.

-Ya lo sé-sonrió Nigth Mare dejándose engatusar por los movimientos repentinamente insinuantes del menor.

-Y también soy rico, hijo de un sultán- agregó el pelivioleta cada vez acercándose más al otro "Príncipe".

-Ya lo sé- repitió embobado el pelinegro.

-Y un buen partido para cualquier Príncipe- le susurró ya en la oreja pues estaba muy pegado al Nigth- pero hay un problema… y es que a mí me gusta un pobre mendigo que conocí no hace mucho- y con estas palabras empujo al mayor por el balcón.

Hubiera sido una caída de muerte de no haber sido por la Alfombra mágica que no tardo un segundo en atrapar al pelinegro.

-Suerte para ti que eres ese mendigo- le dijo Gilbert riéndose.

Pesadilla no pudo menos que recordarse porque le gustaba el pelivioleta: no se parecía a ningún príncipe del que él hubiera oído.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado, y me hayan perdonado. Una muy sincera disculpa a todos a los que no les conteste sus Reviews o sus mensajes, no dejen de enviármelos, son los que me alegran el día.

Por una vez quise que Gilbert fuera el que dejara con la boca abierta a Pesadilla; ojla y te guste el cambio, Marta-san.

Sin más, me despido ¡Lidya fuera!


	5. Hare un hombre de ti, o una mujer

Hola a todos mis lectores, después de una larguísima pausa en estos cortos vuelvo, ya que se me ha ocurrido esta pequeña idea, un poco más larga que las acostumbradas y que espero les guste.

Película: Mulan

Advertencia: Como siempre peligro de arruinarles la infancia y un poco de Occ en los personajes.

Dedicatoria: A todos los que leen esta historia.

Descargos de responsabilidad: Pesadilla es propiedad de Marta1234j, Gilbert de Yuuedarkangel y Mulan es de Disney, yo solo hice esto para divertirlos y a mi misma.

Canción: I'll make a mano ut of you (los lyrics son traducidos de la versión en inglés).

Voces: _Pesadilla=en cursivas, _Soldados= normal, _**Gilbert= cursiva y negritas **_y _**Vicius= cursiva, negritas y subrayado.**_

¡Disfruten!

Bien, Gilbert debía admitir que ya se esperaba que el entrenamiento en el ejército sería la cosa más pesada en el mundo, pero de eso a lo que el General Nigthmare les exigía ¡Aquello era totalmente imposible! Bueno, con ese nombre ya se imaginaba algo así, esto realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro al pelivioleta no le hubiera importado largarse, sin importar lo decepcionada que se hubiera sentido su familia, pero con el General Nigthmare… quería demostrarle que era capaz.

"_Pongamos manos a la obra_

_Para derrotar a los Hunos_

_¿Me mandaron hijas cuando pedí hijos?"_

Aunque por las miradas que dicho General le mandaba no estaba haciendo el mejor de los trabajos.

"_Son el pelotón más patético que he visto_

_Pero puedes apostar que cuando acabemos_

_Señor, habré hecho todo un hombre de ti"_

Ufff, solo era la primera semana y ya se estaba muriendo, ¿de verdad valía la pena solo mirar al hermoso General por todo aquel dolor?

En aquel instante por accidente encontrar a Nigthmare entrenando… sin camisa.

Maldito fuera su libido, se quedaba.

"_Tranquilo como el bosque_

_Pero con fuego por dentro_

_Una vez que encuentres tu centro_

_Seguro que ganaras"_

Bien, ya no estaba tan mal. Había ganado un poco de flexibilidad después de todo aquel ejercicio, aunque todavía ni por asomo podía llamarse fuerte. En fin, la cuestión es que ya le había agarrado el ritmo.

"_Son un montón de patéticos, pálidos y ñoños_

_Y no tienen ni idea_

_De alguna manera los volveré todos unos hombres"_

-Muy bien señoritas, ahora que han terminado de calentar empezaremos el verdadero entrenamiento.-asevero el General con malicia en los ojos

¡¿Quéééééééééééééééééééé?!

"Nunca recuperare el aliento

Le digo adiós a los que me conocieron

Chico, ¿fui un tonto por saltarme gimnasia en el colegio?

_**Este tipo los tiene muertos del miedo**_

_**Espero poder sobrevivir a esto**_

_**¡Ojala supiera nadar!"**_

El General Nigthmare seguía valiendo la pena pero ¡Ohhhh, como dolía!

-¿Erick?

-¿Sí, Gilbert?- le contestaron la igualmente cansada voz de Erick.

-Entiérrenme aquí mismo, no quiero moverme ni después de muerto.

-Entiérrate tú, hermano- le respondió el peliazul.

"Para ser un hombre,

_Debemos ser tan rápidos como el fluir del río_

Sé un hombre

_Con toda la fuerza de un tifón_

Sé un hombre

_Con toda la fuerza de un fuego atroz_

_Tan misteriosos como el lado oscuro de la luna"_

Por más que lo intentaba no lograba alcanzar el ritmo que el General Nigthmare exigía; empezaba a enojarse un poquito ¡Era albino por todo el amor de Hu Tianbao*! ¡Era un milagro que siguiera vivo!

"_El tiempo se nos echa encima_

_Hasta que lleguen los Hunos_

_Sigue mis órdenes_

_Y puede que sobrevivas"_

Esto ya era más que enojo, ¿era posible amar y odiar con toda tu alma a una misma persona?

"_No eres adecuado para la furia de la guerra_

_Así que haz las maletas, vete a casa, has terminado_

_¿Cómo podría hacer un hombre de ti?"_

-¡Y un diablo que me voy! ¡Primero dejo que una fiera salvaje me devore!-grito en furia, ultrajado con las palabras de despedida del General Nigthmare.

El pelinegro pareció un poco sorprendido, pero enseguida dejo ver una sonrisa burlona y déspota.

-Haz lo que quieras niño, pero si te matan no me hagas responsable.

Y con eso se fue, sin mirarlo ni una vez.

Ya le demostraría.

"Para ser un hombre,

_Debemos ser tan rápidos como el fluir del río_

Sé un hombre

_Con toda la fuerza de un tifón_

Sé un hombre

_Con toda la fuerza de un fuego atroz_

_Tan misteriosos como el lado oscuro de la luna"_

Mientras Gilbert se preparaba, en su mente recordaba lo que había oído de la conversación entre el General Nigthmare y Shadowlurker.

El enemigo tenía un campamento no demasiado lejos, en el paso de Chang, entre las montañas, en una aldea que habían destruido, dentro de la casa más grande del lugar.

También había oído que habían contratado _compañía_, y que en dos días llegaría dicha compañía. Suficiente tiempo para que el llegara.

Ojala todo saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Si tan solo podía robar aquellos pergaminos con el plan de ataque… se los restregaría en la cara a Nigthmare.

Decidido, salió del campamento amparado por la noche.

"_**Para ser como yo**_

_**Debes ser ligero como el fluir del arroyo**_

_**Como yo**_

_**Con toda la astucia de un zorro**_

_**Como yo**_

_**Con la delicadeza de una flor**_

_**Y tan peligroso como el canto de una sirena"**_

La mañana siguiente deparo una gran sorpresa a los soldados y al General Nigthmare.

Sus ejercicios matutinos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. Obviamente todos se pusieron alerta, esperando un ataque, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que era Gilbert quien venía en el caballo… vestido de una manera que solo levanto aún más dudas en sus compañeros; sabían que el muchacho era raro, pero esto era demasiado.

El pelivioleta bajo de su corcel con gracia y enseguida se dirigió al General Nigthmare, ignorando las miradas entre curiosas y confundidas de los demás soldados.

-Esto es para usted _General_-enfatizo la palabra con ironía- son los planes de ataque del enemigo; me ha costado un poco conseguirlos, pero no tanto como yo creía.- Nigthmare acepto el pergamino que se le entregaba más por instinto que por otra cosa, sin poder procesar del todo los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza- Ahora si me disculpa, voy a irme a dormir, que estoy cansado.

Y con eso se fue, dejando a todos preguntándose exactamente que había hecho el muchacho para conseguir aquellos papeles tan importantes y las implicaciones de aquello.

Todavía no del todo comprendiendo lo que había pasado Nigthmare dejo el pergamino en manos de Shadowlurker, para irse a hablar con Gilbert, preguntarle cómo había logrado tal hazaña, quizás algo más (esperaba no tener que disculparse, pero lo haría si era totalmente necesario) y aquello no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que se veía simplemente adorable vestido de concubina, de verdad.

_±FIN±_

Eso es todo por hoy, con suerte y les haya gustado.

El * fue por Hu Tianbao: El Dios chino protector del amor entre hombres. Obviamente Gilbert es un creyente de ese dios XD.

Si alguien quiere pedirme alguna escena pues dígamelo por un review.

Hasta luego, ¡Lidya fuera!


End file.
